Road Trip!
by elizzib27
Summary: The Cullens decide to go on a road trip across the country. They fall into mischief and mayhem. Rated T just in case. I'm pretty sure there is nothing bad in it.
1. Sacramento

**Um... I know that author notes are annoying, but I thought this needed to be said:**

**This fanfic is a little more serious than I'd originally planned. It really started out as a writing exercise so that I could improve my writing for a school summer essay. Please keep that in mind. Its not some of my**_** best**_** work, but I though I'd post it anyways.**

**Oh yeah...and it's pre-BD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them all, (sigh) unfortunately. **

BPOV

As consciousness flooded my body, I felt Edward's cold skin against my cheek. I looked up at his godly face to find him smiling my favorite half-smile. I looked around me. _This isn't my room! Where am I?! Oh wait, I remember._

Alice had been complaining that she was bored and wanted to do something. She'd come up with the idea to take a road trip across the country. Well, actually, her original plan was to go to France for two weeks, but I quickly turned down _that_ idea. So she settled for the continental US. I couldn't object, seeing as I had nothing better to do.

So here we were: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and me. We were in the Cullen's new addition to their car collection, a super-expensive hybrid SUV. I didn't know specifically what brand, make, or model, nor did I care. All that mattered to me was that it was comfortable to sleep in.

"Good morning, love." Edward's velvet voice was very soothing to my raw ears.

"Mmmm. Good morning." I couldn't suppress the yawn that followed.

"You slept soundlessly last night. You must have been exhausted."

"I was," I admitted. "I hadn't really been sleeping well the past few nights, but that made up for it. You're a very comfortable pillow." Edward laughed a familiar booming laugh. How odd. It usually came from...

"Emmett!" Edward yelled. Ya. Emmett. I realized he was listening to our conversation. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"What, Eddie? Its true."

"Gah! Please don't even...ugh! Why must you even think about something like that?" Edward was appalled. Emmett laughed harder. It was obvious this had nothing to do with Edward's and my conversation before.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing, Bella. You don't want to know. It has nothing to do with you." Edward sounded almost like he wanted to thrown-up.

"Emmett?" I tried to get something out of him. He just laughed harder.

"We're here!" Alice called. She practically jumped out of the car with excitement.

"Thank you! If I had to listen to another one of Emmett's disturbing thoughts, I might have puked. Or just killed him. Which ever came first." Edward helped me out of the car while the rest of his family disappeared into the city.

This was our fist stop of many, Sacramento, California. At first, I wasn't sure it was such a good idea to go to a place teeming with sunshine when you were with a bunch of vampires, but Alice had foreseen that it would be plenty cloudy. She was right, as always. The sun was nowhere in sight. As a matter of fact, neither was the sky: it was completely covered in clouds. On the bright side, it wasn't raining yet. That was good.

"How are we going to know when to meet back at the car?" I wondered. Then Edward pulled out a cellphone from his pocket. Wait, that wasn't _his_ cell phone. Was it?

"Walkie talkie. We all have one. Here," he handed me a walkie talkie, "I forgot to give you yours."

"Oh. What channel do we turn it to?"

"Four. And if something happens, we'll all turn it to channel six. Okay?"

"I'll try to remember that, but I don't plan on going anywhere without _you_."

"I know. But just to be safe, you should know what's going on."

"Okay." Edward took my hand and led me across the street. It felt so childish having to be _walked_ across the street like that, but I understood why he felt the need to do so. Still, it was embarrassing.

Edward led me to a park in the middle of the city. He said he'd never been able to come to a place like this before.

"This is a park?" I asked, "Its so _small_."

"I know. I guess most people call it a square. 'Park' sounds more interesting to me."

"Oh. Squares. I think they had those in Phoenix. I'd heard of them, but never really felt the need to visit one myself." When I'd lived with my mother in Phoenix, she'd always had a new adventure to try. I'd spent most of my time either persuading her _not_ to go through with them or tagging along on those adventures she couldn't be persuaded against.

"Its like a little reminder of beauty in a dirty city." He sighed. He looked deep in thought, so I left him alone for a while. I was deep in thoughts of my own.

Edward was right. Nature was really beautiful when you take the time to appreciate it. When I first moved to Forks, Washington, I'd have never thought I would ever be wishing I was there. Now, here in this little clump of trees, I felt genuinely homesick. I missed the forests. I missed the trees. I even found myself missing the green squishy stuff that covered the tree trunks. I missed...

"Bella?" Edward had probably noticed my solemn expression. "Are you okay? You look really sad. Did something happen? Did _I_ do something?" He looked worried now.

"No. This place just reminds me of Forks." Edward's worry turned comical. He couldn't resist a small chuckle.

"_You _ are homesick? I thought you detested Forks."

"I did, until I realized that it wasn't as bad as I _wanted_ it to be. And the fact that it's where I met you helped." He laughed again and kissed my forehead.

"You're a silly girl, Bella. And you have odd reasons for things." I could feel my face turning bright red. "Don't worry. I love your silly reasoning." This time he kissed me on my lips. I will never get over that indescribable feeling I get when I feel his gentle, marble lips on mine. I held him close for as long as I could, but eventually he pulled away.

"I wish we could kiss all day." I was surprised to hear this coming from _him_. I was usually the one who complained about that.

"Me too." he stroked my cheek and I felt the usual shock from his cold skin. My heart spluttered unevenly, the usual. I liked this routine.

Suddenly, I felt the vibrating from voices on my walkie talkie that was in my pocket. Edward had already answered a question I hadn't heard.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Rosalie lost Emmett."

"Can't she call him on his walkie talkie?"

"She tried. I think Emmett ran away though. He may not _want _to be found."

"Why would he run away?"

"I don't know. I think he's probably planning something, though." He pulled out his walkie talkie. "Alice, can you see Emmett planning anything?"

"No, but I keep getting these weird visions that I can't understand. I think he keeps changing his mind." She replied.

"that's good. Maybe we can find him before he decides what he's going to do." This was _so_ Emmett. I couldn't believe he would do something _that_ bad in a city this big. He was smarter than that, right? Either way, Rosalie was going to kill him.

"Rose, you better hope we catch him _before_ he does something too ridiculous. _You_ were supposed to watch him. You should've known he would do something like this." Alice seemed angrier than her usual self had the capability to be.

"Alice, don't blame this all on me. Even if I knew he was going to run away, how did you expect _me_ to stop him?"

"HE'S _YOUR_ HUSBAND! For goodness sake, assert some authority!"

"I'm not his mother, Alice."

"Well--"

"Please stop fighting." Edward had evidently decided it was time to intervene. "Everyone meet back at the car."

"Fine." Rosalie was still livid.

"Okay."

"Kay."

"See you there." Edward stood up and held his hand out for me. I gladly took it and we walked to the car.

When we arrived at the parking spot, his family was already waiting impatiently by the car. Alice and Rose had obviously been fighting again. They both had their arms crossed and they were facing away from each other. It was almost comical.

"We should split up and look for him. Knowing Emmett, he could be anywhere." Jasper said.

"Okay, but Bella's staying with me. I'm not letting her walk around by herself, " Edward replied. I didn't object.

"that's fine. I'll go that way. Alice, you go that way. Rose, you go that way. Edward and Bella, that way. Okay?"

"Sound's good to me." As Edward said this, Rose and Alice were nearly running in their assigned direction. Jasper shrugged and walked away.

"Come on, Bella. There's no telling what Emmett will do."

**I know, everyone was a little OOC. Sorry it started out so serious. Anyways, please review!**

**xoxo**

**Elizzib27**


	2. Toy Shop

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them all, (sigh) unfortunately. **

BPOV

"We've been searching for hours!" I complained. I felt bad, but my feet were killing me. "My feet hurt."

"Do you want me to carry you?" Edward asked.

"No. I'd look like an idiot."

"On my back then? You could sleep if you want."

"It's the middle of the day." I thought about that for a moment, "Okay. I'll get on your back. My feet can't move another inch." He turned around and lifted me on to his back. I rested my chin on his shoulder. It was much more comfortable than standing.

We continued our search. Edward was as vigilant as always but I couldn't stop thinking about my still-aching feet. I looked into the nearest shop window; it was a toy shop, just a bunch of kids. Then, suddenly, I realized there was a commotion in the back of the store.

"Edward, what's going on in th--Oh no!" There was Emmett. But what was he doing? I couldn't see anything past the mob of spectators.

"Oh brother." He grabbed his walkie talkie. "Alice, Rose, Jasper, come quick! We're at the toy store down town. We found Emmett. He's really done it now." I slid off Edward's back. He took my hand and stormed into the store.

I'd always thought of Emmett as the cool, tough guy. That is, until I saw what he was doing now.

"Oh, no. captain Strict'n Meany-pants is here! He wants to ruin all the fun with his rules." He wasn't talking to us.

"Emmett, put down the dolls and let's go. Rose is coming and you do _**not**_ want her to see this, do you?"

"Uh... I guess not. She's probably already mad enough that I ran away." Emmett set down the superhero action figures and stood up. "Bye guys. I'll never forget the adventures we had together." I thought he looked like he might cry, if that were possible.

As we made our way back out, we had to push past a crowd of kids that had been watching.

"Um... E-excuse me, s-sir. You have to p-pay for those." The salesman was pointing a shaky finger at the mess Emmett had made in the middle of the aisle.

Edward sighed and gave him a hundred-dollar bill. "That should be enough. Keep the change."

"Th-thanks," was all he seemed to manage.

"you know Emmett only opened two of them," I whispered. "They only cost like ten dollars each. Why did you give him so much?"

"I only have hundred-dollar bills," he answered. My jaw must have dropped to the floor. "Why are you so surprised every time you remember how rich we are? It must have sunk in by now," he chuckled. I guess he was right, but, like every other experience with Edward, I just couldn't get over the shock.

"Even for a human, you're very strange, Bella." Emmett let out a booming laugh. I turned red, again. Emmett laughed more.

"Emmett, you can't be laughing! I'm not the one who was playing with _dolls! _I'm also not the one with the wife that is going to be pissed when she finds that out! By the way, she's already mad. Alice got her warmed up for you because she blamed Rose for losing you in the first place." I couldn't help but yell. He _always_ made fun of me; it was getting annoying.

"Wow, Bella. I never thought you were bothered by my teasing." I realized he and Edward were both looking at me like I was mental. "I just thought it was our thing."

"'Thing'?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's just what we do. I tease you. You blush. I laugh harder. Our 'thing'." I guessed he was right. Now that I thought about that, it made sense. Regardless, Edward still looked worried about me.

"Oh. I guess you're right. Sorry for freaking out on you."

"That's okay." His big smile spread instantly back across his face.

"Emmett Cullen! What did you do now?!" Rosalie was storming across the street followed by Alice and Jasper.

"Um, you see...I...I just saw them in the window and I wanted to play with them. It was just so irresistibly tempting. They were calling my name and I couldn't say no." The smile that had been there before instantly vanished. Emmett wasn't looking Rosalie in the eyes. Actually, nobody was. Her stare was menacing.

"What are you talking about, Emmett?"

"Them." He pointed to the batman and robin action figures in the window.

"Are you serious?! We wasted our whole morning looking for you because you wanted to play with dolls!"

"That's not all he did," Edward answered. Rosalie looked confused and outraged at the same time. It was an odd expression.

"Um, well, I accidently got lost while I was trying to find the shop again after I left you."

"That's it?" Rosalie asked.

"Not exactly. I stopped in another store to ask for directions and, well, it was a mattress store. There were _so_ many mattresses. It was irresistible."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I...uh...um...jumped on them. I broke two of them before I realized there was a bunch of people watching me. So I made a run for it and eventually found my own way." Emmett cringed.

I was trying to picture it. Emmett, big intimidatingly strong Emmett, jumping from mattress to mattress. I couldn't help it. I burst into a fit of laughter.

It wasn't long before I realized I couldn't stop. I was crying now and I couldn't stand on my own. Edward was supporting my weight.

Eventually, I had to catch my breath. With tears still in my eyes, I tried to calm down. I was almost successful.

"Bella, love, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." I said, gasping for air and wiping the stray tears out of my eyes.

**-----**

**A little OOC, I know.**

**What did you think?**

**Please review!**

**XOXO**

**elizzib27**


End file.
